godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Mechagodzilla (AniGoji continuity)
|homeworld=Earth |species= |forms=Mechagodzilla City |gender= |height=50 meters |length=100 meters |weight=30,000 metric tons |wingspan= |hair= |eye=Red |status=Destroyed |allies= |enemies=Godzilla Earth Servum |relationships=Mulu-elu Galu-gu |controlledby=Mulu-elu Galu-gu |createdby=Bilusaludo |portrayedby= |roar= |firstappearance=''Godzilla: Monster Apocalypse'' |lastappearance=''Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle}} The '''Mechagodzilla' of the ''Ani''''Goji'' continuity was the fourth Mechagodzilla in the Godzilla film series, and the first and only Mechagodzilla in the Reiwa era of films. This Mechagodzilla made its first appearance in the novel, Godzilla: Monster Apocalypse, a prequel novelization to the 2017 film, Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters, which detailed its origins and original fate. Mechagodzilla then appeared in the 2018 prequel novel, Godzilla: Project Mechagodzilla, where more of its history and abilities were run down. It made a cameo appearance in Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters and its manga adaptation, where its failed use was briefly detailed. Mechagodzilla went on to have its first major film role in the 2018 film, Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle, where it was used once more against Godzilla, and was eventually destroyed. Name Mechagodzilla's name came from the word "mecha," which is derived from "mechanical," and from Godzilla . Design Appearance This Mechagodzilla featured a much different appearance from its three predecessors, having a much different head sculpt in comparison, being less like Godzilla in origin. In promotional material, its eyes were red by default, and its were almost crystal-like in appearance, featuring a mix of broad and spiked spine pieces. Mechagodzilla - Front profile.jpg Mechagodzilla - Side profile.jpg Mechagodzilla - Birds eye profile.jpg The nanometal development proposal released for promotional purposes for City on the Edge of Battle revealed Mechagodzilla's silhouette. In said proposal, Mechagodzilla's digitigrade stance was revealed, a first for any Mechagodzilla incarnations within the Godzilla franchise. Mechagodzilla's tail was also shown to be nearly three times the size of its own body, while its feet were wide, with three distinct toes acting almost like a tripod. Roar This Mechagodzilla never roared during its screentime. Personality While Mechagodzilla didn't have a distinct personality, during the events of City on the Edge of Battle, Mechagodzilla developed a city-wide intelligence, of which Mulu-elu Galu-gu assimilated himself into. In line with its original programming, Mechagodzilla was extremely hostile to anything resembling Godzilla, as seen with its skewering of Servum. Origins Mechagodzilla originated from a four year span of construction by Bilusaludo engineers, prior to the events of Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters. It was constructed with the intention of destroying Godzilla. The construction of the titan was a joint effort undertaken by both humanity and the Bilusaludo species. History ''Godzilla: Monster Apocalypse Mechagodzilla's name itself was kept confidential. Humanity secretly built Mechagodzilla with aid from the extraterrestrial Bilusaludos, with development incorporating nanometal technology in its design. However, despite spending 4 years in development, it didn't activate properly due to unknown causes and was abandoned in March of 2046. Humanity "lost" it in the final battle against Godzilla in Hamamatsu, Japan, during the aptly dubbed "Battle at the Foot of Mt. Fuji", resulting in a devastating loss with casualties rising to nearly 100 million. The loss of Mechagodzilla was said to be a final blow to the Global Union, and was the event that pushed humanity and aliens alike to abandon the Earth. Godzilla: Project Mechagodzilla Mechagodzilla and its extensive arsenal were detailed during the events of ''Project Mechagodzilla. ''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters Mechagodzilla was first shown as its Bilusaludo caretakers were debating on attempting to power up the titan. Shortly after, a blast of Godzilla's atomic breath forces them to flee, and the creation's abandoned. In the film's Japanese theatrical release, a second post credits sequence containing a teaser poster for the film's sequel with Mechagodzilla on it was revealed. This would be the poster that would be used in the second chapter's advertisements. This post credits sequence would not be seen in the film's North American Netflix release.[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Godzilla:_City_on_the_Edge_of_Battle#Production ''Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle] Wikipedia. Retrieved April 3, 2018 ''Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle Following a meeting with the Houtua, Haruo and the remaining members of his team trek to the city where Mechagodzilla was constructed, with Miana and Maina acting as guides to it. The duo refuse to enter the city, deeming it sinister, while the team progresses forth. Once they arrive, they realize the nanometal used to construct Mechagodzilla has "evolved", resulting in its takeover of the entire city, essentially forming a "Mechagodzilla City", dubbed for obvious reasons. As it was programmed with the intent to kill Godzilla, it kills anything nearby, including Servum, before absorbing their corpses into its mass. Once they truly enter the city, the team finds Mechagodzilla's original head, with its destroyed body. The Bilusaludo activate it, make a command center in the shadow of the collapsed titan, and begin the construction of Vultures from the remaining Exosuits. Following this, the Bilusaludo decide that the best way to fight Godzilla would be to allow themselves to be assimilated into Mechagodzilla's collective, and do so, a decision that proves divisive to the group, horrified at what occurred, but the tensity is broken when Yuko Tani speaks for the Bilusaludo. Following a massive conflict with Godzilla Earth, which results in the monster's entrapment and near death, the nanometal making up the Vultures begins to consume their pilots, Haruo, Yuko and Rilu-elu Belu-be. Haruo is seemingly immune to its effects, but Yuko begins to succumb to the nanometal, while Belu-be welcomes it. Metphies speaks, saying the nanometal, and Mechagodzilla by proxy will never stop consuming things, continue to spread, and thus, must be destroyed, and Galu-gu and Belu-be retort by speaking on their close victory and Godzilla's seeming impending demise. After a moment of hesitation between looking to the nearly dead Godzilla and the command post resulting in the nanometal's consumption of his friend, Haruo fired on the city. This ended up destroying the command post, killing Galu-gu, and Belu-be, due to the latter's nanometal integration, and the remains of Mechagodzilla were caught in the crossfire, obliterating it once and for all. With the nanometal's spread ceasing, Godzilla Earth was subsequently freed. Earth would then go on to sink and destroy the rest of city with its atomic breath. Printed media [[Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters (Manga adaptation)|''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters (Manga adaptation)]] Mechagodzilla was briefly seen as the Bilusaludo watching over the titan fled from an attack by Godzilla, which resulted in the seeming destruction of their creation. Abilities A.I. Mechagodzilla was armed with an A.I. by its Bilusaludo creators.Oki, Renji (April 25, 2018) Godzilla: Project Mechagodzilla Pages 53-85, 112-139. Retrieved May 20, 2018 By the time of City on the Edge of Battle, half of the A.I.'s block remained active, allowing for control over the titan and its nanometal. Blade Launcher A weapon known as the Blade Launcher was present in Mechagodzilla's construction, and was derived from a prototype installed in the late Gigan during "Operation: Long March". The weapon had a range of 3 kilometers, and the blades, launched from Mechagodzilla's back, would be guided through the air to their target. Convergent Neutron Cannon Mechagodzilla was armed with a weapon known as a Convergent Neutron Cannon, mounted on its head. It was a particle-beam weapon, with a range of 5km. Due to the penetrating power of neutrons, the beam can penetrate a target's outer shells and melt internal tissues. Flight Due to the installation of a Plasma Booster, Mechagodzilla had the ability to fly. Hyper Lance The hyper lance was a bladed weapon also possessed by Mechagodzilla. The weapon relied on its penetrative properties to impale a target, before utilizing nanometal in a dart-like process, injecting it into its victim, with the resulting process causing the nanometal to eat away at its target. Its maximum extension is about 500 meters. At maximum, the Mohs hardness and Vickers hardness will reach ten times that of diamonds. Laminated Heat-Resistant Armored Plate Mechagodzilla possessed the Laminated Heat-Resistant Armored Plate as a means of defense. Mechagodzilla would deform and shift the outer shell of its body, specifically the chest once within fighting range of Godzilla. This could then be coupled with the Thermal Energy Buffer Layer to protect Mechagodzilla from atomic breath attacks. Nanometal Nanometal made up Mechagodzilla and acted as its defining trait, as the creation was constructed by it. The nature of nanometal allowed for swift regeneration, and even bodily manipulation. Following Godzilla's original rampage through the building site of Mechagodzilla in 2046, the nanometal making up the metallic titan spread over the course of 20,000 years, resulting in the creation of "Mechagodzilla City". The nanometal making up Mechagodzilla would consume various organisms related to Godzilla over the course of time, as seen with Servum. Additionally, humanoids could be consumed into the nanometal as well, be it willingly or unwillingly. The process was described as "only hurting in the beginning", by Belu-be, and allowed Galu-gu to take control of Mechagodzilla City, along with other Bilusaludo. Once Mechagodzilla's epicenter was destroyed, anything connected to the nanometal would die. Thermal Energy Buffer Layer Mechagodzilla would utilize the buffer layer to diffuse energy attacks launched towards it from Godzilla. A byproduct also involved this later being able to protect Mechagodzilla from projectile attacks and weapons. This buffer layer involved the spreading of nanometal particles over a large area of 300 meters, and would be coupled with the armored plating also present for added defense. This would be utilized with the city form of Mechagodzilla, and would see a use as a defense against Godzilla's heat ray. While it didn't outright block Godzilla's attack, the nanometal buffer layer caused Godzilla's atomic breath to scatter into multiple smaller beams, which penetrated a nearby mountain range, effectively neutralizing its effects. Tail blow The antithesis to Godzilla's plasma cutter, Mechagodzilla's tail could be utilized in a similar fashion, with Mechagodzilla using a mix of bodily momentum, including tail movement in a whip-like manner and twisting its upper body. This, coupled with a movement boost from the Plasma Booster, and the transformation of its tail into a blade as a weapon enabled Mechagodzilla's tail to sever targets, alongside an action known as shockwave grinding. Weaknesses Control center The control center of Mechagodzilla was a defined weak spot in City on the Edge of Battle, and once it was targeted and destroyed, it resulted in the cessation of the nanometal's spread. Bodily destruction Following Planet of the Monsters' intro, Mechagodzilla was torn apart by Godzilla in a vicious manner, reducing it to nothing but a slightly functioning head. Trivia *In an audio commentary for the film, the directors revealed that Mechagodzilla was originally planned to overwhelm Godzilla Earth with several different conceptual ideas from actual characters, such as transforming its arms into cannons, growing additional heads that shoot beams, or having Mechagodzilla City itself combine and transform into a gigantic Mechagodzilla, with multiple parts that fly and combine further, which would reach about 1 kilometer in height. アニゴジ監督「メカゴジラがゴジラをボコボコにするという案も無くはなかった」 **Additionally, the turrets of Mechagodzilla City were to be modeled after Mechagodzilla's head, but this idea was turned down.(November 8, 2018). 静野孔文×瀬下寛之×虚淵玄ヒットメーカー3人が語る「アニゴジ」 Oricon. Retrieved November 9, 2018 *In a stark contrast to prior incarnations of the mecha, this Mechagodzilla was left without a functional body, with the head solely continuing its efforts to combat Godzilla's growing threat. **The Showa era's Mechagodzilla was decapitated twice, once as a means of defeat, whereas the second decapitation resulted in the mecha's continued bodily function through specific countermeasures. **The Heisei era's Mechagodzilla ended up having its head blown off by Godzilla's atomic ray, following the latter's revival. ***Although, in a similar fashion to the Heisei era's Mechagodzilla, this Mechagodzilla, albeit in city form, was beginning to be, and was partially melted under the intense heat generated by its rival, which was spurned on by an earlier crippling attack. **The Millennium series' Mechagodzilla, while never fully decapitated, received numerous injuries to its face and head during its battles with Godzilla, resulting in its incapacitation, and prompting repairs. *The CG model for Mechagodzilla's body used within the film seems to vanish during points in the film. When Mechagodzilla's head is first shown, the back of the room the head is in can be seen, showing a lack of any large mass behind it. However, Belu-be climbs onto a large portion of the mecha's destroyed body to activate it, something that despite being behind the head, while also being over 30 feet in height at the very least, can't be seen, even once the distinct red light of the mecha begins to fill the room. **As Yuko looks into the room with Mechagodzilla's head, during the argument about the nanometal's use on the Bilusaludo, the glow for Mechagodzilla also becomes much more muted. The direction of which Mechagodzilla's light comes from is also inconsistent, with a piece of metal debris on Mechagodzilla's head being improperly frontlit, whereas the room behind it can be seen being properly backlit. *The Hyper Lance of this Mechagodzilla is a possible reference to Kiryu's arm mounted drill. *This is the only incarnation of Mechagodzilla to not to be equipped with missiles. *This is the second incarnation of Mechagodzilla to be created by aliens. List of appearances Films *''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters'' }} **''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters'' (Manga adaptation) *''Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle'' Novels *''Godzilla: Monster Apocalypse'' *''Godzilla: Project Mechagodzilla'' References Category:Reiwa era - Vehicles